Vengarnen
, , |demonym = Vengen |government_type = Totalitarian State |ruler = Richard Eden |rulertitle = Visguard |govthead = Octavian von Hoth |govttitle = Viscount |offtitle = Governing Body |govtoff = Council of Ministers |offtitle2 = Legislative Body |govtoff2 = Grand Assembly |formation_date = January 18th 2010 |formation_event = Runic Rebellion |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = Eagle |area = #### sq. km. |population = #### |ethnicity = German, Polish, Czech, |allies = The Order of Light |currency = Reichmark ($) |literacy = ##% |time_zone = UTC +8 |footnotes = }} Vengarnen is an independent and newly established state in Eastern Europe which originally gained its independence from Poland under August von Mackensen’s rule. The Vengarnen Enclave is bordered by the economic powerhouse of the Czech Republic to its south (Which is composed of Slovakia), and to its East the nations of Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine which are all under Communistic influence. Finally to its west lays Germany, a nation that challenges the Vengarnen state in every means possible. Vengarnen is an Oligarchy. Controlled by the Visguard at its mantle with a Grand Assembly by its side. High Government members (Composed of the Visguard, Viscount, and the Ministers) reside in the House of Sovereigns in the capital of Central, or more specifically the Eos cacoon. Across the street is the Grand Assembly Halls where 100 members of the Grand Assembly meet for their duties. In order to limit the amount of direct overwatch the government would need over its cities, the title of ‘Magistrate’ was created and with that each city has an independent Magistrate that manages the city’s growth, maintenance, and public order of said city. Historic Timeline Fall of the Vengarnen Reich (War of Attrition) Creation of the Republic (Era of Morality) Return of the Enclave (Runic Rebellion) The Order of Light (January ## 2010 - January ## 2010) Government Vengarnen is an Oligarchy with a Visguard at its head, and the Viscount at its side. Although the High Government (Composed of Visguard | Viscount | Ministers) controls the majority of power, the General Assembly does limit the control of the High Government in unique ways. Human rights in the Vengarnen Enclave are questionable, but explained by Richard Eden and his staff. Office of Ministers Under the leadership of the five different Officers of Administration, these Ministers act independent of too much bureaucracy but are forced to file reports to the General Assembly and Visguard by the end of the week. *Ministry of Defense - Marcus Velleius Arechis (CP) **Director of Defense (DD) **Director of Offense (DO) *Enclave Special Operations Division - Bettino Dini (CP) **Enclave Security Force (ESF) **Enclave Security Network (ESN) *Ministry of Domestic Affairs - Lamberto Linder (CP) **Director of Military Technology (PSF) **Director of Education **Director of Culture *Ministry of Economics - Giulio Nasi (CP) **Director of Infrastructural Development (DID) **Director of Welfare Systems (DWS) **Director of Business Management (DBM) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Nicolangelo Bastico (CP) All Ministers are appointed by the ruling Visguard or Viscount. Elections Grand Assembly elections are held every two years with a maximum serving limit of ten years. In the elections each citizen of the Vengarnen State are granted a total of fifteen votes in which to cast their votes towards their personal choice of Grand Assembly Senators. After elections and with the approval of the people, the victors will move into power, or retain their power. Magistrates of each city are elected in a similar fashion but on a far smaller scale. They can only obtain valid votes from the city in which they're campaigning in. High Government positions such as the Ministries are appointed by the Supreme Government. In order to be eligible for a position in the General Assembly or as the House of Magistrates, candidates must fit the following categories: *Be 23 years of age or older. *Hold Citizenship status of Vengarnen or its previous dominion, Poland. *Have no substantial criminal record. *Have a clean mental health record. *Aren't aligned with Communistic forces. *Have given 10,000 to the National Treasury of Commerce. Religion Religion is banned from Vengarnen, the government sees such beliefs as a threat to the Greater Vengarnen Reich and its power. Those that follow religion are either exiled from the nation if they have a good history, but others that are not respected are immediatly sent to the Vengarnen slave force. All holy books of text that are brought into the nation are burned, the strong standing military ensures no troubles with religion. ---- Current Vengarnen Government Odilo Globonik ~ Head state of Vengarnen, Imperator of the lands. He rules with an iron fist and takes a strong interest of an economic powerhouse and at the same time have a small but elite military force. With an age of fifty-four he still has a long life ahead of him due to Vengarnen's strong healthcare system, many praise his name as he headed the reformaton of Vengarnen after its earlier collapse. Military Vengarnen's military is loved by the people, the army follow a strong honor system, those that show no or little dedication are considered tratiors. With their skill they are used in perades dedicated to their Fatherlands, they march perfectly. Many of Vengarnen's government officals come from a military background as for the militaryh as a huge roll in Vengarnen, and without the miitary support Vengarnen would fall apart. ---- Vengarnen Military Groups Volksgrenadiers ~ Making up the majority of the military they are soldiers that lack prior skill in battle, they wear gray uniforms as they guard only the land of the Reich to serve their government. They serve with strong nationalism of their nation and love for its people. Knight's Cross ~ Few in numbers yet they fight as if they are divine, the Knights Cross is made up of Vengarnen's most elite soldiers and are used in major battles and important operations. They fight without fear, guarding their land is their life, the people of all of Vengarnen their family. Economy The Constitution of the Enclave Enclave Radio Era of Resolve DATE '''ENR, ''"Enclave News Radio" has brought you this message from Eos. Category:Nations Category:Vengarnen